Resident Evil:Bloodshed
by Jonathan Glass
Summary: -takes place in Racoon City,somewhere in the events of RE2 and RE3- the story of Poe,a hired killer working for one of Umbrella's rival corporations,sent in to eliminate Umbrella employee's and steal the T and G viruses what follow is a dark adventure o


Resident Evil:Bloodshed

_ By-Jonathan Glass_

  


"They will say I have shed innocent blood.But what is blood,if not for the shedding?"—Tony Todd in CANDYMAN:FAREWELL TO THE FLESH

_I have killed mothers with their babies. I have killed great philosophers. Proud young warriors and revolutionaries. I have killed the evil, the good, the intelligent, the weak, and the beautiful. I have done this in the service of his divine shadow and his predecessors. And I have never once shown any mercy.~_Micheal McManus in LEXX

Poe searched the chaos of the death-infested Racoon City,from his place,perched high atop the roof of the RPD building.He gazed upon the rubble.The destruction.The carnage.He searched for some form of life.More specifically he searched for Jeremy McCindle,one of the Umbrella Corporation's pathetic toadies.He laughed inwardly at the thought.Surely,what he was doing now for Gen-Tel could be considered similar.He slipped one of his dual 9mm Beretta's out of his black courier bag,as well as a fresh clip of ammo.He casually ejected the gun's empty clip,then slipped in the new one.He pulled back on the cold steel,popping a bullet from it's chamber.He deftly caught it in mid-air with his free hand.He repeated the motions,over,and over again,as his mind began to wander,returning to the origions of just why he was here,now,in the infected Racoon City.

Poe(just Poe,he liked to joke,like Madonna or Yanni)was a combination mercenary,assassin,bounty hunter and soilder-for-hire.He had done work like this before,but nothing quite like the Racoon situation.An entire city cut off from the rest of the world and overrun with zombies,biological monsters and other demonic creature creations.All created by Umbrella,through their illegal bioweapons program.He had been hired by Gen-Tel,one of Umbrella's most vicious rivals,to infilitrate the quarantined city.He was then to,using files and the like given to him by Gen-Tel(most of them apparently stolen from Umbrella's own database),locate Umbrella's secret bioweapon labs,locate and recover any and all information he could regarding Umrella,eliminate any and all Umrella personel he encountered,locate and assassinate a number of chosen Racoon residents(most of whom were also empolyed by Umbrella),and ,finally and most importantly,locate and recover at least one sample of the T-virus and the G-virus.

He snapped back to attention as the last bullet flew out of the Beretta's chamber.He caught it swiftly,easily,his hand now holding 15 hollow-tip bullets.He ejected the dead clip and,letting his mind wander once more,bean to slowly reload the clip of it's bullets.He began to think about Jeremy,the man he would soon be killing.In cold blood,no less,Poe's favorite.To Poe,nothing was more exquisite than the gifts of chaos,the dreams of madness,the seeds of evil,the taste of death.Not a thing could compare to the beauty of the flowing blood of the innocents slaughtered.Or the music of the screams of countless damned as they are torn limb from limb.Innocence was just a wet-dream of the American TV generation.Murder was the only true expression of the self,a wonderous art form.His thoughts reverted back to Mr.McCindle,an unwitting Umbrella desk-jockey.No one important,a true innocent.He was utterly oblivious to Umbrella's involvement in more unsavory practices.However,unbeknownst to him,he was actually carrying a highly important file in the briefcase that he was carrying with him.A file that would help make Gen-Tel,not to mention Poe,very lucaritive.Thus,Mr.McCindle was on his "To Kill" list.

Poe,brushing his red locks out of his field of vision,resumed his search of the city streets below.Still no sign of the soon-to-be late Jeremy F. McCindle.He began to contemplate his earlier "toadie" comment.He guessed that if the young man was unknowingly involved then he really qualified as more of a pawn than a toadie.He thought about himself.He didn't think he really qualified as a toadie,either.Not if his allegiance was subject-to-chane,which it was,depending on the dollar signs.

His mind smoothly returned to reality,as his mark began to come into view.Poe smiled gleefully.Well,it seems his file on the young Mr.McCindle was right on the button,as the young Umbrella emplyee made his way towrds the police station.Poe reached over to his courier bag.He ruffled amongst the barely organized collection of files,a combination of those which he had found or stolen and those which he had been given by Gen-Tel.He retracted his hand,removing the item which he had been searching for.The detonater.Knowing damn well,thanks to process of elimination,the route Jeremy would take,Poe had earlier set up a few small explosives along that route.Just as he was about to hit the trigger,a thought that he had previosly overlooked came to him.What if he destroyed the Umbrella documents that the young man carried?

He cursed in his mind,hating himself for his carelessness.This had all been a waste of time.Poe cursed again,this time not mentally.In fact quite loudly.Loud enough to alert Jeremy to his preasence.The paper-pusher looked around,nervously searching for the profanity's originator.Poe smiled as he noticed the shambling,moaning figure creeping towards the yet ignorant Jeremy McCindle.Looks like it would all be taken care of for him in a moment or two.He crouched back down again,eagerly watching the zombie loom closer to the desk-jockey.

A few shuffling,undead steps and squishy screams later,and the foolish Mr.McCindle was no more.Poe lept down from his perch,down to a nearby patio of a neighboring building,then down the building's fire escape,then down to the gravely,gore splattered street.He swiftly,quickly,smoothly made his way over to the feeding undead creature.

BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!

And the creature was a rotting carcass,unmoving and still in a puddle of it's own blood.He yanked the breifcase from Jeremy Franklin McCindle's unfeeling fingers."Yoink!"he said with a childlike pep.Brutally,he broke the case open,and then removed the plethora of files.He scanned them half-assedly,then slipped them into his shoulder-strap courier bag.

  
  


UNFINISHED

TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  



End file.
